1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an interactive apparatus and an interactive ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional learning apparatuses (e.g., educational toys) for young children are typically limited with respect to the breadth of curriculum that they teach. A conventional learning apparatus often strives to teach only one thing, such as cause-and-effect, musical awareness, indicia identity or phonics. In other words, the conventional learning apparatus may be limited to a single operating mode and, therefore, a single curriculum. Conventional learning apparatuses may also be focused solely on the teaching of a predetermined curriculum and, therefore, fail to adequately stimulate, engage and entertain a young child (i.e., children six months of age and older). This drawback can be especially pronounced when a young child is an infant with limited motor skills.
Still needed in the field, therefore, is a multi-curriculum learning apparatus. The apparatus would desirably improve, for example, a user's motor skills, cause-and-effect recognition skills, musical awareness, ability to identify indicia and understand phonics, etc. In addition, the learning apparatus would desirably be entertaining and engaging.